Please Remember Me
by writerchick4life
Summary: Naley fan fiction. Hayley and Nathan are in a bad accident and Hayley loses her memory! Nathan must fight to bring back her lost memories of their relationship. Brooke/Lucas, Peyton/Jake and Quinn/Clay are also mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Please remember me

A Naley OTH Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

Hayley Scott and her husband Nathan were sitting together just the two of them in Nathan's car on the way home from a night out. Brooke and Lucas have offered to watch Jamie and Lydia for the night as Hayley and Nathan went to dinner and a movie which was very fun and relaxing. To be honest it felt nice to have a night out without worrying about the kids as much as Hayley loved them. She smiled as she looked over at the man she has loved since high school and the father of her children.

"Thanks for tonight Nathan, we really deserved it" Hayley said to her husband as they waited at a red light downtown. It was after dark and since Tree Hill was a small town, there wasn't much going on at that hour.

"Anytime baby" The handsome blue eyed young man said as he squeezed his wife's hand-the one with the ring on it.

Hayley smiled as she looked out the passenger seat window, blissful after the evening with her wonderful husband. The night was going so well and she didn't want the good mood to be over yet. "Why don't we watch a movie when we get home?" Hayley suggested.

Before Nathan could answer, another car came screeching towards them and ran into Nathan's car. The sounds of screeching tires, busted metal and broken glass filled the night. A few seconds have passed before Nathan came to and realized his wife was next to time bleeding.

"Oh my god! Haley! Baby!" Nathan cried as he tried to get Hayley out of her seatbelt but the young woman was crushed from the impact. She had a bad gash on her forehead and blood was running down her beautiful face.

Nathan started to panic as he tried to help his wife and also call 911 from his cell phone. Hayley was still unconscious. Minutes later an ambulance came by and took her to the hospital as some other EMTS were looking at Nathan to make sure he was fine. Physically he was fine but inside, he was so scared for his Hales. What if she died? How would he go on without her by his side after all they had been through together? He lost his father, Dan now he didn't need to lose his wife too.

"My wife is she ok?" Nathan asked softly as EMTs examined his face which had only a few scratches.

"We don't know yet sir. We're taking you to the hospital to make sure you don't have anything serious" One of the EMTs said as she wheeled him into the other ambulance since the one with Haley was already at the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was like a big blur for Nathan. All he could think about was his Hales in pain and suffering. His heart broke at the thought of her like that. He then began having memories of them together-their first kiss, when they got married the first time, that terrible period they went through when she left to go on a music tour with Chris Keller and among everything else. Hayley just had to be fine.

Meanwhile in the emergency room, Hayley was stable but sleeping in the hospital bed. The doctors have managed to clean up the gash on her forehead and gave her some medicine so she can sleep through the pain. Suddenly it was like her mind was blank, she couldn't remember a thing-not Nathan, Jamie, Lydia, Quinn, Brooke or anyone for that matter. It was like her whole memory has been erased somehow and it was scary.

Everything in her life flashed fast like a movie scene and it was so hard for Hayley to even remember her own family and friends.

_Her and Nathan's first kiss…_

_Their first date…_

_The first time they got married…_

_And the almost end of it when she left to go on a music tour…_

_Her coming back to Nathan…_She couldn't remember any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooke and Lucas have come to the hospital as quick as they could while Karen was watching Jude and Davis, their two twin boys along with a sad Jamie and fussy Lydia in tow. Brooke saw Nathan sitting somberly in the waiting room and hurried toward him with his daughter in his arms.

"Nathan, oh my god. Is Hales gonna be ok?" The brunette asked as she hugged the sad young man. Lucas was standing silently next to his wife, feeling terrible for his brother and best friend/sister in law.

"I don't know Brooke. I haven't heard anything from the doctors yet" Nathan said as he simply stood there in Brooke's slender arms. That meant it probably wasn't good if the doctors haven't told him anything about her condition. Nathan couldn't begin to imagine a life without Hayley-the love of his life, the mother of his children, his tutor girl…the thought of it made Nathan want to have a breakdown but he knew he had to be strong for Jamie and Lydia.

"Daddy? Is Momma gonna be all right?" Jaime asked sadly as he stood next to his father. He loved both of his parents, including his mother and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Nathan kneeled to Jamie's level and hugged his son tightly, trying not to cry. "She'll be fine Jamie. We just have to pray and hope that she'll be ok" He said.

"I'm gonna see if I can reach Peyton and Jake" Brooke said as she got out her cell phone to call her best friend and her boyfriend. Peyton and Jake were currently living in California with Jake's daughter Jenny whom Peyton always considered as her own since her mother Nicki wasn't in the picture.

At the same moment, the doctor came out and Nathan let go of Jamie and waited anxiously for anything on his wife. Brooke and Lucas were anxious to hear something too. Jamie stood there with a sad look on his chubby face while Lydia was sleeping in Lucas' arms.

"Your wife is stabilized which is good. But however, due to the extent of her injuries which was on her head, we're gonna keep her here tonight to make sure there's no permanent damage" The doctor said professionally.

Nathan sighed of relief. "Oh thank god. Can I see her if that's ok?" He asked, wanting to go in and tell his wife how much he loves her. The thought of her in there all alone with no one in there to keep her company made Nathan feel hopeless.

"Sure but one at a time please, she's still sleeping" The doctor said before opening the door to Hayley's room, letting her husband in.

Nathan walked toward her hospital bed, relieved that she was alive and sat next to her taking her small, fragile hand in his large one. He softly cried as the lights of the hospital room hit the diamond on her wedding ring perfectly, making it kind of sparkle.

"Hayley…baby it's me…" Nathan said softly to his slumbering wife. Her beautiful brown eyes were shut, her brown hair scattered about on the pillow framing her lovely face. A noose was attached to her nose.

Nathan continued to cry softly as he brushed some hair off her face. He was patiently waiting for her to wake up so they can get back to their normal lives, how it should be. Her waking up next to him every morning, making love to her every night and raising their two wonderful children and watching them grow.

Hayley slowly woke up, not remembering where she was. But all she could know was that she was in a cold, small room with machines all around and then she saw a man sitting next to her who looked exactly like her husband Nathan. Same eyes, same face, same everything. But she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Hayley, you were in an accident and you hurt your head but you're ok" Nathan said softly. "I'm here, the kids, Brooke and Lucas are here too" He continued, thankful she was awake now.

Hayley looked up at the man who was talking to her. How did he know her name? She tried so hard to remember Nathan, her family and her friends but it was too hard. The last thing she remembered was hitting her head somewhere in the car and being crushed.

"Who are you?" The young woman asked weakly. _It's Nathan, your husband. _Her conscience was telling her but somehow memories of him have faded from her mind somehow, like a blank slate with nothing in the past.

Nathan had a sad and shocked look in his eyes. She didn't even remember him! "Hales, I'm your husband Nathan" He said as he wiped some new tears. "We have two children together James and Lydia…"

"Husband?" Hayley asked, confused. "I don't have a husband or kids…I…don't" Hayley continued in her same weak voice. Oh god, she lost her memory. Now everything was gone as if they never met.

Nathan cried as the reality of the situation sank in finally. He was at a loss for what to do or say, he wished he could help her remember and maybe he could. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a picture of the couple together and showed it to his wife.

"Mr. Scott, I know this is hard for you and your family to deal with but it seems that your wife has suffered memory loss as a result of her head injury" The doctor said seriously, standing behind Nathan. The young man sighed sadly. He didn't want Hayley to lose her memory. He wanted his happy, beautiful, upbeat wife how she used to be. He hoped this was all a bad dream. It just had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathan sat outside Hayley's hospital room, trying to process what the doctor had just told him. Hayley lost her memory? It couldn't be. Just couldn't. Nathan was hoping this was all a bad nightmare or awful joke and then he'd come back to reality and Hales would be in his arms, saying she'll always love him and not here in this dreary hospital and can't remember her family. Nate leaned his head against the wall and started to cry. His heart was breaking into small tiny pieces, to the point when it was unfixable.

Lucas approached his brother and tried to comfort him the best he could. He was just as close to Hayley as Nathan was-hell even before they met he was close to her. "I'm sorry Nate, I wish there was something I could do" The light haired Scott brother said as he hugged his brother.

"I just…" Nathan said as he tried to stop crying but the pain was too much. "I just wish everything would go back to the way they're supposed to be…" Nathan continued as he covered his tear stained face. "Hales isn't supposed to be here, Luke"

At that same moment, Clay, Quinn and Logan came into the waiting room and Brooke immediately went to embrace Hayley's big sister as the two young women cried. "Quinn" The brunette said simply as she hugged the devastated woman.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked through her tears.

"She's alive but the doctor said she's suffering from memory loss" Brooke said as she tried to control her own tears.

Quinn looked at Brooke with a shocked look in her eyes. "Does that mean…" She said, not wanting to finish the sentence. She imagined it was hard on Nathan and Brooke. The idea of her sister not remembering her loved ones was too much for her to bear.

Brooke nodded. "I'm sorry" She said, breaking down again as she hugged Quinn again. Like everyone else, Brooke wished that the evening was a bad dream of some sorts. Brooke just couldn't comprehend one of her closest friends lying in there all alone. "I called Peyton and she's getting out on the next flight from California" Brooke said as she and Quinn went over to sit down. Both women then saw that Lucas and Clay were trying to console a heartbroken Nathan.

"I feel so bad for Nathan, Jamie and Lydia" Quinn said as she rested her head on her friend's slender shoulder. She would feel the same way Nate was if something terrible had happened to Clay.

Brooke said. "We all do Quinn" She said as she simply sat there, comforting her friend. "I would be distraught if something to happened to Luke or the boys" She continued as she watched her husband and Clay help Nathan outside to the parking lot to bring him home since his car was ruined.

Awhile later, Nathan was sleeping upstairs in the guest room with Jamie and Lydia by his side. Lucas was sitting on the sofa in the living room, reflecting on all that happened that night while Brooke came downstairs with a hungry Jude in her arms. The baby boy was making cooing noises making Lucas smile at his son. "Do you have a bottle ready for him?" He asked Brooke as she went to sit next to her husband.

"Yeah, one's in the fridge" Brooke said as she held the infant in her arms. She was so happy with the life she had built with her true love after all they had been through together in high school. The summer in between their junior and senior year of college, Lucas asked Brooke to marry him and now she was Mrs. Lucas Scott and she couldn't be happier.

Lucas then stood up and went into the kitchen before finding a ready bottle on the top shelf in the fridge, all ready for his son to drink. He placed the tip of the bottle into Jude's tiny mouth and smiled softly as the infant sucked on it thirstily.

Brooke smiled as she looked at her son. "He looks exactly like you Luke" She said softly, happily noting the resemblance between her first born and her husband. "He has your eyes".

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, maybe someday he'll have his mommy's wit and charm" He teased as he watched his son drink the milk formula from the bottle. He then decided Jude had enough and reached for the burping towel before draping it over his shoulder and burping his son, gently patting his small back.

The moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Brooke stood to answer it. On the door step was Peyton in her signature black leather jacket and with a sad look on her face. "I tried to get here as fast as I could" The curly haired blonde said as she went to hug her best friend.

Brooke wrapped her arms around the other woman and cried as the two best friends since elementary hugged. "I'm glad you're here P. Sawyer" She said as she rested her head on Peyton's shoulder. The two women have been through a lot together over the years and now Brooke needed her other best friend more than anything.

Lucas watched his wife and Peyton hug. He was glad they were able to put aside their differences and remain close friends through it all. Luke smiled as he held his cooing son in his arms, loving the cute baby sounds his son was making. "Nice to see you again Peyton" He said softly.

Peyton broke away, wiping her tears before smiling softly. "You too Luke" She said. Peyton then smiled at Jude and took him in her arms. "Hey sweetie. You're getting so big" She said with a small laugh as Jude cooed in her arms.

Brooke smiled as she patted her baby boy's back. "Yeah he is" She said softly. As much as Jude and seeing Peyton made her happy again, deep down she was still hurting for Hayley, Nathan, Quinn and of course Jamie and Lydia. She really hoped Tutor Girl  
would pull through this.


	4. Chapter 4

Please remember me

A Naley OTH Fan Fiction

Chapter 4

The next morning, Nathan stopped by the hospital to visit Hayley. Even though she couldn't remember him, there was actually no harm in trying. He signed in and asked for her doctor, Dr. Jackson who was in his office. The doctor politely let Nathan into his office and Nathan began to explain.

"I know my wife has lost her memory but I was thinking that maybe I could try to help her get some memories back if that's at all possible" Nathan said as he sat across Dr. Jackson's desk.

"I don't see any harm in it Mr. Scott but I must remind you that it's not going to happen overnight and your wife will need some time to get readjusted to her surroundings and the people in her life" Dr. Jackson stated professionally, feeling bad for the young man trying to help his wife.

Nathan nodded. "I know but it's good to start somewhere. I have some pictures of us and our family with him to sort of help her remember everything" Nathan said.

"Sounds good, I'll show you to her recovery room and you can start things from there" Dr. Jackson said as he grabbed his clipboard and led Nathan out of his office to where Hayley's recovery room was. It didn't look as traumatic as her last room-it looked very cozy with a window, a bed and of course a television set.

Dr. Jackson was the first to approach Hayley's bed. "Mrs. Scott? I'm Dr. Jackson and I will be looking after you until you're completely healed" He began, hoping the young woman understood him.

Nathan meanwhile sat silent but nervously next to the doctor, wondering what was going to happen next. It was killing him inside to not know for sure what would happen to Hales or their future. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure Hayley got better.

"Do you remember anything at all from the accident last night Mrs. Scott?" Dr. Jackson asked professionally but softly. He didn't want to push things if she still didn't remember but he had to start somewhere.

"I…felt something hit me in my side…something strong and heavy.." Hayley started. "I was on my way home from somewhere and that's all I remember for now" She continued softly.

Nathan had a hopeful look on his face. "Hales, baby. You were in a pretty bad accident and the other car hit on your side and you were out of it for a while last night" He said.

Hayley slowly nodded as her mind drank in everything the man who looked exactly like Nathan said. Maybe he was right. But since she could only remember small bits and pieces of what happened last night-it was still a little foggy.

"Do you remember where you were going when the accident happened?" Dr. Jackson continued as he referred to the clipboard in his hands.

Hayley shook her head. "I only remember lights and sounds" She said softly, worrying about the state of her memory. Her conscience was racing with worries and questions about the previous night. Hayley was freaking out that she didn't remember her husband or her own children!

"It's ok Mrs. Scott, one day at a time" Mr. Jackson said soothingly. "But I'm glad to hear you've come this far so tomorrow we'll pick back up ok?"

Hayley nodded. "Ok. Thanks" She said softly before the doctor left, leaving Nathan with his amnesiac wife.

Nate looked at his Hales with concerned eyes. "So you only remember part of the accident last night?"

"Yes…that is all I can picture in my mind right now" Hayley said, feeling bad about her condition but there was nothing she could have done and wishing it didn't happen wouldn't do her any good now.

"I'm trying so hard to remember but every time I make an effort, my mind goes blank again"

Nathan nodded. "I know it's hard Hales" He said softly. "But me, the kids, and all of our friends will help you every step of the way"

Hayley nodded slowly. "It's so sad that…I can't remember my husband or my own children" She said sadly. "Like everything I have ever known in my whole life is suddenly gone without a trace".

Nathan couldn't take much more of seeing his wife struggle-it was too much for him. Part of him wanted to leave at the moment but he knew deep down he couldn't. Hayley was his wife and the mother of his children-he couldn't just leave her all alone. "Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked sadly.

Hayley shook her head no, gently refusing Nathan's offer. "No thank you" She said somberly before turning to the other side of the bed, now all she wanted was some sleep and maybe everything would come back to her.

Nathan then realized forcing her to remember her life wasn't going to help matters any so he decided to give it rest for the day. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head before sadly leaving his wife's room. Once he was in the elevator that took him to the first floor of the hospital, Nathan leaned against the wall and began to cry softly. He couldn't understand why all of this was happening to him. It didn't make sense at all no matter how hard he tried.

He made his way to Lucas' borrowed car once he made his way to the parking lot and simply sat there behind the wheel, not moving. "Be strong for the kids. Just hang in there" Nathan said before starting the ignition and driving away. He knew it would be easier said than done but he had to keep himself from breaking down.


End file.
